


Look Away

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post CA:CW, Tony POV, just some break up shit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: Quando Tony riceve la lettera di Steve, sente il cuore spezzarsi e capisce che è davvero finita.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Il mio headcanon è che Steve e Tony abbiano iniziato a frequentarsi subito dopo New York.  
> E questo è...è personale, ma dovevo scriverlo, e visto che è la prima cosa che scrive da un paio di mesi ho deciso per il momento di pubblicarla. Una sorta di terapia per me stessa, per superare il tutto.  
> La canzone incriminata è questa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eJDYilZezU . La prima volta che l'ho sentita ho subito pensato che fosse perfetta per la Stony post Civil War. 
> 
>  
> 
> Alla mia Captain Freckles. Perché questo lo sarà sempre, nonostante tutto.

_ I’ll never touch your body again _

_ We gave it our all, but this is the end _

_ So we say that we tried _

_ Watching you fade, I know it’s goodbye _

  
  


Capitano,    
il primo pensiero che mi viene in mente dopo aver letto la tua lettera è un bel vaffanculo. Subito seguito dal un “puliscitici il culo con le tue belle parole”. Ma non sono parole sincere. Sono solo parole di un uomo ferito che ha qualche problema ad accettare la realtà che gli si è presentata davanti e che non ha mai desiderato.

Dove abbiamo sbagliato? Cos’è successo all’improvviso?

Ho la mia parte di colpa. Probabilmente è tutta colpa mia. Non sono una persona facile da sopportare, me ne rendo perfettamente conto. Lo aveva detto anche Pepper, ricordi? Quando mi ha piantato dopo NewYork e tu hai dovuto sopportarmi sbronzo da far schifo mentre cercavo di razionalizzare qualcosa sui cui non aveva senso soffermarsi. E’ stato quell’inizio sbagliato? Io che ero solo in pausa con un’altra persona ma che mi avvicinavo a te in modo spaventoso? E’ stato allora? Ho sbagliato lì, vero? Avrei dovuto lasciarti libero dal primo momento, invece ho dovuto averti ad ogni costo. 

E questo è solo il prezzo che sto pagando.

Hai detto che ci sarai. Quando avrò bisogno di te ci sarai. 

Dove sei in questo momento? Perché sei disperso in quella cazzo di giungla di merda invece di essere qui a sgridarmi perché non sto dormendo, perché sto bevendo troppo caffè e perché sto continuando a dire parolacce su parolacce? Ho bisogno dei tuoi rimproveri più di quanto non lo voglia ammettere. Ho bisogno di te, Steven. Ne ho bisogno ora, in questo momento. Perché non posso credere che sia davvero tutto finito. Non posso accettare il fatto che ci siamo semplicemente allontanati senza fare nulla. Quanto abbiamo ignorato il problema? Quanto abbiamo taciuto su ciò che davvero dovevamo dire?

Come posso accettare che sia tutto finito così? Che non ci sarai più nel mio letto e non potrò più guardarti dormire al mio fianco? Che non saranno più le tue mani a toccarmi? Che non sarai più tu ad amarmi. Come posso accettare una cosa simile?

Come posso accettare che non sarai più accanto a me? Che non affronteremo la vita insieme? Che i nostri progetti siano semplicemente andati a fanculo?

Potremo davvero stare bene uno senza l’altro? Io non ci credo. Avevamo imparato a gravitare uno attorno all’altro con una naturalezza che più volte mi ha fatto paura. Io vado cauto con le persone. Sto attento a chi posso dare tutto me stesso. E mi fa ancora paura pensare come tu sia riuscito ad ottenere tutto di me senza avere il bisogno di chiedere nulla. Solo esistendo accanto a me. Sorridendomi. Stringendomi la mani. Bevendo con me anche quando non avremo dovuto. 

Dove abbiamo sbagliato, Steven?

Non riesco a dirti addio. Non posso dirti addio. Sei stato accanto a me nei momenti peggiori e hai visto il peggio di me. E non sei mai fuggito. Perché ora? Cosa è successo? Come abbiamo potuto trascurarci così? 

Mi sento così perduto in questo momento, ma non te lo dirò. Non te lo posso dire anche se lo vorrei. Non posso perché ho paura. Potresti decidere di ritornare. O nel peggiore dei casi non ritorneresti. E questo mi ucciderebbe. E non posso. Non posso farlo. Per me. Per te. Per noi. Per quello che abbiamo vissuto, per l’amore che ci ha legati. 

Mi hai tenuto in piedi quando stavo per frantumarmi al suolo come un vaso di cristallo, ma ora lo faresti di nuovo? Proveresti pena per questo idiota che che si è innamorato di te? Mi salveresti di nuovo dalla distruzione a cui mi stavo portando da solo a causa di un cuore spezzato?

Sono solo parole inutili le mie, lo so. Non leggerai mai tutto questo. Non saprai quanto il tuo addio mi abbia segnato. Non te lo farò mai sapere. Quando mi rivedrai non vedrai su di me alcun segno di dolore. Ti sorriderò. Ti parlerò. Con molta probabilità ti prenderò per i fondelli come ho sempre fatto fino a questo momento. 

E tu mi sorriderai. E per fortuna avrò gli occhiali da sole, così non potrai vedere i miei occhi pieni di lacrime. Non saprai mai quanto ho pianto. Non saprai mai quante volte ho preso in mano la tua lettera. O il cellulare. Quel cellulare che apro in continuazione e fisso il numero che hai salvato. 

Sarebbe così facile contattarti. Mi basta un click e potrei sentire la tua voce. Mi basterebbe così poco, ma non lo posso fare. Questa volta per me. Perché anche se ti amo così tanto che ora mi fa male anche respirare, non posso farlo. Forzare il nostro rapporto a tornare com’era non avrebbe alcun senso. Anche se non vorrei altro che averti qui accanto a me. Sentire la tua mano calda sulla schiena. La tua voce bassa che mi rimprovera per qualcosa. 

Ci siamo persi per un cazzata, ammettiamolo, Capitano. Questa era una cosa che potevamo gestire diversamente. Dovevamo solo aprire queste nostre belle boccucce e parlare invece di tacere e fare il cazzo che ci pareva. Tu cercavi Barnes, io mi trastullavo con le mie invenzioni. E ci siamo persi in un bicchiere d’acqua quando il nostro bel castello ci è crollato addosso. Sembravamo indistruttibili, invece eravamo così deboli.

Dove abbiamo sbagliato?

Come posso perderti se ti amo così tanto?

 

_ I’ll be okay, are you okay? _

_ Thinkin’ about the way that we left this _

_ Will I grow to regret it _

_ Watching you fade _

_ I know it’s goodbye _

 

_ But I can’t look away from you _

_ I can’t look away _

_ I’m trying to face the truth _

_ from the mess that we made _

_ So we say that we tried _

_ But I can’t look away from you _

_ I can’t look away _

_ [Look Away - Eli Lieb ft. Steve Grand] _


End file.
